Persistent Pains
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: "Hey Sssiiixxx? ... How come you don't smile?" Sometimes eleven year old Rex just doesn't know how to stop asking questions. Fluff. Hinted Six/Holiday


**A/n: Some fluff with Six/Holiday undertones. I don't own Generator Rex.**

* * *

"Hey Sssiiixxx?"

Holiday winced and glanced over at her partner and their young ward.

Eleven-year-old Rex was perched on Six's desk, sipping a juice box and swinging his legs to and fro. She noted, since Bobo inhabited the chair, Six was left with no where for sit as he returned with paperwork. Holiday gently took her share of work from Six and gave him a pleading look to be patient with the boy.

Six adjusted his glasses. "What is it?"

Rex gave his drink a loud swig, the box crushing with force of his sip. "How come you don't smile like Holly?" He asked innocently, grinning widely at Dr. Holiday with the use of her pet name. Holiday smiled back and returned to her work.

"I do smile Rex."

"Not around me."

"... Now think about that Rex while I finish these." Six picked the boy up by under his arms and set him down on his feet.

Rex cocked his head to the side and slurped his juice again. "'Kay."

"C'mon Kid, let's play some poker, huh?" Bobo sat down on the floor, shuffling a deck of cards. Rex smiled and sat down beside him, held his juice box in his mouth by the straw, and took the cards Bobo held out to him.

A few minutes later, Six was almost done with his first report, when a loud slurping noise shattered the quiet atmosphere of the room. The sound of a juice box. The slurping was then followed by a familiar high-pitched voice.

"Hey Sssiiixxx?" Rex drawled again.

_Click. Click._ Six continued to type as he asked, "What Rex?"

"How come you don't tuck me into bed like Holly does?"

"Because that's not my job."

"But Bobo said your my nanny, so she shouldn't, and you're suppose to."

"I'm your caretaker, I make sure your training goes well, I don't wipe your nose and I don't hold your hand when you think the Boogey Man is under your bed. Now, I have to finish these Rex." Six said, sending his first report and opening the next file.

Rex looked at his cards and drew another. "Okay."

Holiday smiled inwardly at the nonchalant attitudes Six and Rex had sometimes. Though Rex's behavior was most likely for comic relief to intense situations, while that was just the way Six was. She walked to the small fridge in the corner of the room and took another juice box out. Rex smiled when Holiday switched his empty box with a new one, and gave him a gentle tousle of the spiky hair. Holiday smiled back and returned to her work.

It wasn't much longer before the eleven-year-old piped up again.

"Hey Sssiiixxx?"

Said agent stopped typing and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "What is it Rex?"

"Do you have a best friend?" Rex asked, sucking on his juice again.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have any friends."

The black-haired boy shook his head. "Nuh-uh! I'm your friend, Bobo's your friend, Holly's your friend." Everyone has a best friend, Bobo's _my _best friend."

"Rex..." Holiday cautioned the child.

"Oookkkaaaaayyyy." Rex huffed, flopping on his back with his head by Bobo's legs. "One more question?"

Six sighed. "What?"

"Are you my dad?"

Holiday choked a bit on her coffee, while Bobo spit his banana out in shock. Six spun around in his chair and lifted an eyebrow at Rex. Rex merely looked up at him as if he had simply asked him who won the World Series. Agent Six pushed his keyboard away.

"Why would you assume that?" Six inquired in a softer tone.

Rex played with the goggles around his neck and shrugged. "I don't know, the shrink White Knight makes me talk to, asked me to think about my dad. 'And I don't know my dad. 'Told him that I thought about you."

Six spun his chair around again and continued working. He replied, "I'm not your dad Rex..."

"Oh..." the boy hung his head, his shoulders drooped and Holiday couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for him.

"I'm not your dad. But if I was, I would tell you, "You did a good job training today". Everyday." Six commented, his computer made a dinging sound as his last report was sent. Rex's face lit up again, and so did Holiday's. The green-suit wearing agent went on, "and I would tell you "I'm proud of you"..."

"Would you let me ask one more question?" Rex said.

"Go ahead."

"Do you love Holly?"

Again, Holiday almost choked on her coffee. "Rex! Why would you ask that?"

"'Cause I saw you _real _close earlier." Rex said.

Bobo sprang to his feet and grabbed Rex by the hand. "Hey Buddy, let's go see if they got the basketball court set up yet, okay?"

After a moment or so of silence, Holiday jumped at the sudden crash. Six was facedown on his keyboard. She made a face close to an Anime-sweat drop, poured another cup of coffee for her stressed co-worker, and patted his shoulder.

"Simon, he's only eleven." The good doctor reminded him when she saw his hand on his katana, which was folded up in his jacket. She lifted him back up by the back of his jacket and closed his and around the mug. "Come on."

Six rubbed his temple as he took a sip. "His father... really..." He mumbled.

"It's not that far-fetched Simon, you're the only real male-role model he's ever known." Dr. Holiday reminded him, pulling her chair beside his. "And I think you actually like the idea of being a father... to Rex, I mean."

"Humph." The corner of Six's mouth quirked up, yet he remained straight-faced as he showed her the Power Point presentation he had been putting together. "Simon Smith, a father. Interesting, I'll give you that Emily."

Rex may not have been right about his parentage, but he wasn't too off on Simon's feelings for his co-worker. They weren't exact though... then again, Six wasn't so sure himself yet.

But Holiday's hand slipped under his and their fingers laced together. And Six had the inkling that Rex could be right someday.

* * *

**A/n: Again, ****Holiday**** and Six's first names are from my first Six/****Holiday****, "Chemistry". I hope you all enjoyed little!Rex and slightly emotion!Six. Please be gentle with the flame throwers. **


End file.
